Birds Of A Feather Flock Together
by ThisUsernameWasNotSuggested
Summary: Harry has been missing all summer, most likely captured by Death Eaters, they think. They're wrong. He has been taken by worse, the school. He is their new 'project'. He meets the flock, and they give him the courage to try to escape. Can they? And if they do, will he ever be the same?
1. the first day

**Prologue**

Harry was forcefully thrown into the cell, no, _cage. _He glanced around, and saw lines of crates like his. If he squinted he could make out the shapes of people in them. Damn those creeps. They had taken his glasses. "Hello," spoke a female voice, "I'm Maximum Ride." It was coming from the cage on the right, next to mine. "Hello, I'm Harry." I spoke quietly, my throat still sore from the screams I had managed to get out when the wolf things had grabbed me and taken me here, wherever here was. "Do you know where we are?" i asked the girl, Max. "We're at the school." She replied. The words sent a shiver down my spine. I was scared. "Where?" I asked, barley managing to keep my voice calm. "The school is a place where they experiment on kids like us. You should be scared." A young girls voice rang out from the cage next to Max's. "I'm Angel." The girl said, "And welcome to hell."


	2. Three Weeks Later

**_Harry_**

_Three weeks later..._

The whitecoats threw Max back into her crate. She looked awful, her hair was matted with blood and dirt and she was covered with bruises. "What did they do to you?" I asked, feeling worried for her. "Don't worry about me, Erasers are easy to fight." She replied. I let out a sigh of relief, glad it hadn't been something worse. Over the weeks I had been here, I don't know how many, Iv'e lost track of time, Max, Angel, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and I had become very close.

The whitecoats had injected me with a mix of DNA, so I was now 2% avian and 2% panther, an unlikely combination, and they had a field day with me, I had so many tests, shots and experiments it wasn't funny. Apparently it was a miracle to survive having your DNA changed when you were older than a baby, and being 14, almost 15, I was very lucky that my DNA hadn't unraveled. Now I was taller, thinner, stronger, I could see amazingly well, and I had wings that were raven in color, but shone blue and purple in the light. I hadn't been able to look in a mirror, but if I had, I'm sure I would look completely different.

Max, Angel and Nudge had become my sisters, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy my brothers. I told them everything about myself, even about magic. I was probably breaking about a million laws of secrecy, but I probably wasn't going to survive the summer anyway, and while I was still here, they helped keep me sane. They told me about their lives, and how they were going to try to break out with the help of one of the whitecoats, Jeb. They made me want to stay alive, they gave me hope that I could, maybe even return to Hogwarts.

The whitecoats that had thrown Max back into her crate turned towards me. I pressed myself to the back of my cage in fear. They were here for me again. They opened the doors of my cage and roughly pulled me out. They strapped me to a table and wheeled me out of the room. I struggled against my bonds half heartedly, trying to show them I wasn't broken. They took me to a large white room and unstrapped me from the table and then re-strapped me to another table. _NO!_ I thought._ This is the room where they preform operations and surgeries, enhancements! _I struggled harder against my bonds, but it was no use. The woman who was probably in charge of this operation smiled as she walked up to me. "Hello honey, today we're going to be rewiring your central nervous system in the hope that we can give you more mutations. If we give you any painkiller or sedatives it will ruin the operation and kill you, so you are going to have to suffer through it, all right?" She said, her words and her sickly sweet voice making me inwardly choke down bile. She smiled again, and I fought to remain my calm on the outside. On the inside I was screaming. _REWIRE MY CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME! _My thoughts screamed at her.I don't think she heard them though, because she continued with the operation. What followed was the most painful thing in my life. After the um, enhancement, I was painfully thrown into my crate.

_Are you OK?_ Angel asked, concerned.

_I love a good rewiring of my central nervous system in the morning. Don't you? _I replied.

_They did that to you? _She asked, horrified.

_Yup. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to sleep. Screaming your guts out for hours sure can make a person tired._ I said, and then proceeded to take a nap. Right before I fell asleep, I thought about how Sirius might be taking my disappearance. _Probably not well_, was my last thought, before I fell into the restless throws of sleep.

_**Sirius**_

I stared into my coffee, as though the brown liquid would show me where Harry was. When Dumbledore had told me Harry had disappeared from Privet Drive, I had gone into a frenzy. I had looked everywhere for him, usually in Snuffles form, but I had come up empty handed. _Damn you_ _Death Eaters!_ I screamed inside, but truthfully no one was sure if it had been Death Eaters to take Harry. I sighed. _I hope your OK Harry, wherever you are,_ I thought. I didn't know that OK was as farther away from how he was then the moon.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Was it good? Was it bad? Was it worse than the gunk on the bottom of your shoe? Also, what powers do you think Harry should have?**


End file.
